New Beginnings
by themightymaddie1
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy Everyone in the cal-da-sac is now in high school, they've all grown up and also sorta became friends, but what happens when new relationships form? things blossom, parties, ect. find out in New Beginnings.
1. Chapter 1

Edd's p.o.v

Beep beep beep

"What a beautiful morning for the first day of senior year" I said aloud.

I got up made my bed then headed for the shower to freshen up for the day. After my shower I brushed my teeth and combed out my jet black hair, also looking in the mirror at the scar making my hair part to the left. Then Heading for the closet to get clean clothes that I just washed yesterday.

When I grabbed my clothes from the closet placing them on my bed then taking a look in the mirror. I looked at how much I've grown physical like my height, I've gotten a little taller, I've also gotten a little muscle not like Kevin or Eddy, but just a little.

I finished checking myself out in the mirror to start getting dressed. First I put on my socks, then a black jeans, then a long black sleeve followed by my favorite orange t-shirt, and finally my black sock hat. Then headed down stairs for some breakfast, but I heard a noise so I grabbed the first thing I could find which was my skull I leave on my desk, and slowly walked down stairs trying not to make any noise.

Once I got to the bottom of the stairs I jumped around the corner with the skull in my hand.

"Whose there!" I yelled waving the skull around in the air like a maniac.

"Cool it sock head it's just us"

I opened my eyes to see Ed and Eddy in my kitchen eating...my food.

They've also changed a little as well. Eddys grown a little, but still is the shortest, like I said earlier he's also gotten a lot of muscle considering he and Kevin were the star football players last year, and years before that. He has also let his hair grow out a little now its jelled a little, still wears his yellow shirt, black jeans instead of blue and brand new pair of black converse, and doesn't do scams anymore making piece with the others in the cal-da-sac.

Now Ed on the other hand he's changed a little too. Hasn't grown much but still is the tallest, same striped shirt, but instead of his green jacket he decided to wear a black leather jacket, grown his hair out a little instead of stubs he has strangely orange hair and the same black jeans and converse as Eddy, and I.

"Double D!" Ed said as he brought me into a bear hug.

"Hey Ed good to see you" I said trying to get some air.

"I missed you Double D!" Ed yelled

"Ed you saw me yesterday" I replied as he let me go.

"I know" he simple said before walking back into the kitchen.

"Well we better get going before we are late for home room" I said while heading for the door hearing them both grunt.

We entered the office at Peach Creek high school to get our schedules, my classes were good I have.

Home room

Chemistry

Calculus

World history

English

Lunch

Gym

Art

I looked over to see Ed and Eddys schedule to see I have home room, history, English, lunch and gym with them.

"Double D we have classes together!" Ed yelled.

"Indeed we do Ed" I said back.

We walked into class taking our seats before the bell rang. We noticed Kevin and Nazz also in this class.

Kevin is now the same height as Ed, still wears his hat backwards, but now wears a green muscle tank top with big red letters spelling 'DORK' dark blue jeans and instead of his bike he got a motorcycle, but still has his old bike in the garage. Nazz on the other hand has grown into her body a lot too. She has a nice petite body, her blonde hair grown out a little and has started wearing dresses and flats more then jeans and t-shirts. Also her and Kevin have been dating since the middle of Freshman year which we all new was gonna happen sooner or later.

The bell rang above us. So we sat down in the middle of the classroom with the teacher beginning to speak.

About 10 minutes into class the door slammed open revealing the kankers. I could hear Eddy say 'kankers' under his breath while Ed started to get a little scared, and put his head down on the desk while I looked towards them.

The kankers have grown too just like the rest of us. Lee still the same height also got more hips then bust, has her curly red hair up in a bun getting it out of her face a little, still wears the poca-dot shirt but is a little higher then her belly button also showing off her flat stomach, her blue skinny jeans and black converse. May also grown a little too but more bust then hips, still the same height, got rid of her buck teeth which looks nice, still long blonde hair, a grey spaghetti strap, her red short shorts, and her red converse. Now Marie on the other hand is jaw dropping. grown a little taller, nice hour glass figure of both bust and hips, still has her blue hair just out of her face a little, a black kinda choker collar necklace thing I don't know what it is, a sex pistols t-shist with the sleeves cut off, her green skinny jeans and black converse. They have calmed down a little bit on the attacks and such.

"You three are late" the teacher said.

They just looked at him then looked our way.

"Look girls our boyfriends are in this class" Lee said as they walked towards us. First May stopping at Ed.

"Hey big Ed" she said still trying to be seductive and Ed saying nothing.

Then Lee stopping at Eddy.

"Hey little Eddy" Lee said as she bent over trying to how off some cleavage, Eddy turning red and looking down.

Then finally Marie stopping at me.

"Hey stud muffin" Marie said placing her hand on my cheek.

"H-hi M-Marie" I stammered, she may look beautiful but she is still intimidating.

"Your so cute when your nervous" she said as she patted my cheek and walking to the back of the class with her sisters.

Then the teacher continued teaching after there little scene they made.

Well hope you guys like the first chapter stay tuned for more ~TMM :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I added a couple of my own characters just a heads up.

Edd's p.o.v

Home room ended now for me to depart from my friends to go to chemistry.

"I'll see you guys later" I said to Ed and Eddy before I headed towards chemistry.

On my way to chemistry I was thinking of how good Marie looked earlier I've never actually noticed that until now. I could tell Eddy and Ed saw the same in May and Lee. I was knocked out of my thoughts when I ran into someone.

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't see you there!" I said as I sat on the ground.

I wasn't on the ground for long because the person I ran into was Marie and she had grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me up.

"Watch where your going sock head!" Marie was not happy at all.

Sweat was running down my face a little, she is scary as all bloody hell.

"I-I will s-sorry M-Marie" I stammered

"Want s-some help picking up y-your papers" I said then gulped waiting for an answer or a beating.

"No!" She yelled by this time everyone in the hall was staring at us.

"Yes ma'am" I said then walked away to my chemistry class.

When I got to my chemistry class I was a little late and the teacher was introducing some new students I guess.

The first one spoke "I'm Tyler Jackson"

Then the second one "I'm Calvin Jackson"

Then the final one "and I'm Clark Jackson"

"Alright class please welcome our new students to Peach Creek with a warm welcome" the teacher announced.

They walked my way probably looking for trouble.

"Hey what's that?" Whom I think Tyler is pointing at my shirt automatically having me look down then flicking my nose.

"Haha the dweep fell for it!" He laughed.

See told you.

"Boys leave Eddward alone and take a seat" the teacher demanded.

The surrendered and sat down in the back of the class.

Later at lunch

I walked into the lunch room, got lunch then sat at the table with the group and what I mean by group it consists of us three Eds, Kevin, Nazz and the kankers. Sarah, jimmy and Jonny are in the grade below us and Rolf after middle school went to help at his farm full time.

Now your probably wondering why the kankers sit with us well when I said they started to calm down a little well that meant they made peace with the other members of the cal-da-sac and started hanging out as one big group now.

"Hey Eddwarrrrrrrd what's hanging" said who I assume is Tyler again.

Before I could say anything he smashed my face into the slop they're feeding us. I wiped the brown mush off my face. Then Marie blew up she got up walked over to Tyler and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"What do you think your doing picking on Double D!" Marie yelled.

"Ooooooohhhhh so the dweep has is girlfriend protecting him now" Tyler taunted.

Marie said nothing nobody said anything.

"Hey babe why don't you forget this nerd and come hang with us" he was being a cocky bastard now.

This time Lee and May got up ready to strike and they very much did. They socked them right in the mouth for insulting and speaking to Marie like that.

Tyler covered his mouth "I'll get you for this" he said then got up and left.

"I-I have to go" I said and ran out of the cafeteria.

Marie's p.o.v

"What's his problem?" I asked then looked at the remaining Eds.

"He's upset" Eddy replied

"Well no shit Sherlock" I retorted

"Edd finally got you three and Kevin to stop picking on us, but it mainly got to him well because he may be smart but besides Nazz he's not physically as strong as us so he can't figure out a way to stand up for himself" Eddy explained

"Well I'm gonna go find him" I said before I ran the direction Double D went.

"Marie wait!" May called after me.

"Don't try and stop me!" I said.

He's gotta be around here. The library he's gotta be there.

I yelled down the hall for him, but instead got shushed by some teachers. I walked into the library to find he's not there.

I walked around the school for another five minutes going out a door that I've never been through.

It looks amazing out here I've never seen this court yard.

There's Double D finally I found him! I walked over to him he's just relaxing under a peach tree.

"Hey" I said which startled him a little.

"Oh hey Marie" he replied.

"Now where's the gentleman Double D I know" I said as I sat next to him.

He smiled "well hello "

"There that's how I like it" I smiled to him being a gentleman.

Here's a little secret. I've always liked Edd and him being a gentleman I've just never expressed it the right ways.

"Why'd you run off like that?" I suddenly asked.

"Uh I just needed to get away" he said then looked down again.

"Well Eddy told me a little story which probably explains a lot" I replied.

"Ya...its just been awhile and it was never fun a-and-" I cut him off by putting my finger on his lips.

"It's ok Double D I understand" I said to him.

"But next time thank me instead of run away" I added then kissed his cheek before walking away.

I got to the door then looked back to see him red as a fire truck holding his cheek then I continued inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Marie's p.o.v

After my talk with Double D I caught up with my sisters.

"How was your talk?" May asked.

"It was ok" I simply replied.

"Alright girls we got classes to go to so let's hit it" Lee said getting us out of that topic.

When we walked into gym everyone was dressed down expect for us.

"Alright class today we are gonna be doing essential test which consists of the mile, push up, sit up, and pull up challenge to see where everyone is at!" Coach Erikson said to us.

"Look Lee, Marie our men are in this class too" May whispered to us.

"And those assholes from earlier" Lee added.

We walked over to the Eds and started our thing. I went to Double D.

"Hey stud muffin" I said as I came close to him so close I put my hands behind my back making my breast come close to his chest (I did it on purpose).

"H-hi M-Marie" Edd stuttered.

"Your so cute love" I said before grabbing his shirt pulling down towards me planting a kiss on his cheek.

"U-uh t-thank y-you Marie" Double D shuttered.

"Alright girl and guys lets start the mile head outside!" Coach yelled and everyone headed out the door.

I walked next to Double D taking notice of his outfit. He looks good in a orange muscle tank top considering he's got a little muscle now, black shorts and his signature sock beanie. I still wonder to this day why he wears it all the time.

"Wanna race" I challenged.

He stood there without making a noise for a second then answered.

"Sure why not" he replied.

"We should place bets as well" I added.

He didn't look to fond of that idea, but he agreed.

"Alright if I win you and your friends have to be our personal slaves for a whole week and if you win my sisters and I will leave you and the other two alone for a whole week" I offered.

"Don't do it Double D!" Ed yelled while May does the same thing I did to Double D before we walked out here.

Double D looked between me and his friends.

"Challenge accepted" he said while putting his hand out.

I took his hand and shook it.

"Deal" I responded.

"Nnnnooooo Double D!" Ed yelled but I could totally tell that he was liking what May was doing including Eddy he just didn't say anything.

We got in our starting positions and when the teacher blew his whistle we took off.

10 minutes later

"I won!" I yelled in victory.

It was actually a really close race he's really fast just not as fast as me.

Edd was bent over trying to catch his breathe while I found my sisters and we all high fived at my victory.

"Well boys you start after school come by our place" I said to the Eds.

Double D stood up and smiled.

"Good race" he said.

I smiled back with a big smile "yay it was fun" I replied.

"I'll see ya after school muffin" I replied as I walked away with my sisters leaving them in awe.

Edd's p.o.v

It's after school Ed, Eddy and I walked to the park 'n' flush with the kankers. We entered there trailer which was nice.

"Alright boys start cleaning!" Marie made the first order and set down the cleaning supplies.

Eddy got the kitchen, Ed got the living room and I got all the upstairs.

So I started with the bathroom which wasn't bad, I just picked up a little swept the floor, clean the toilet and now on to the shower.

Once I opened the shower curtain I was stopped by the...t-the thongs hanged up probably to dry.

There was a red one, a yellow one and a blue one!

"AAAHHHHHHH!" I yelled why'd I yell i don't know.

Everyone ran upstairs at once and saw me staring at the panties.

"Well dang sock head you cleaned this bathroom good" Eddy said probably trying not to draw attention to the lingerie.

Lee just walks up grabs them and walks away whispering something to Marie and May.

"Everyone get back to work!" Lee yells before disappearing.

Eddy, Ed, and May walked away leaving Marie and I.

"U-um I-I sorry I didn't know!" I shuttered.

She walked up to me and kissed me unexpectedly, but I didn't reject her or shove her off I expected it, I've been waiting for this for a long time.

She placed both her hands on my face while rapped my arms around her waist. We parted a minute later.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for that to happen" she said after we parted.

"Agreed" was all I said.

We stayed in each other's embrace until I asked a question.

"So your not mad that I just saw your...underwear and also what does this mean?" I asked.

"No I'm not mad and this means whatever you want it to mean. We've had our ups and downs, but ever since freshman year everything's changed you Eds and us kankers started becoming friends also with the rest of the cal-da-sac" she answered.

"I'm willing to try and make things work as more then friends if you are" I replied.

"Alright that's fine with me" she replied then brought our faces closer again resulting in a passionate kiss.

We parted about a couple minutes later and walked hand 'n' hand downstairs to check on the others, which was what we thought.

Eddy and Lee where in the kitchen making out. May and Ed sitting on the couch doing the same thing.

"Well this is gonna be interesting" I said as I tightened my grip on Marie's hand.

"Agreed"


	4. Chapter 4

Edd's p.o.v

We stayed at the kankers house for a good two hours, but a lot of it consists of cuddling and making out.

"Hey sock head wanna come over for a little?" Eddy asked.

I looked at my watch to see its 5 o'clock.

"Ya sure why not" I replied.

We walked into Eddy's room which was nice as usual.

"Nice find you found at the kankers sock head" Eddy commented.

"I didn't mean to I was just minding my own business cleaning there bathroom like I was told and BAM! Panties" I replied.

"Ya and then BAM! Kankers and Eds finally dating, I'm sure someone saw that coming" Eddy said.

We all laughed because none of us saw it coming, but it turned out good we've all matured enough and gotten over our differences.

After about another hour of talking and just hanging out Ed and I went to our separate houses.

We since I have no homework considering its the first day of school I just layed on the couch finally getting to relax. Mother and Father won't be home for a couple days so I have te house to myself to do whatever I feel like doing.

Buzz buzz

Why is my phone going off so late? I checked the screen to see Marie texted me. We swapped numbers earlier.

Marie: hey.

Me: hey what's up.

Marie: not much got bored so why not.

-Hours later about midnight-

Marie and I said goodnight to each other and I just stripped into my boxers, then went to bed.

-Next morning-

"Double D wake the fuck up!" Someone yelled from down stairs.

I got up from my bed and just walked down stairs still in my boxers.

"Why are you guys here so early, I never thought it was possible" I said with a hint of sarcasm.

When I finally turned the corner it wasn't just Eddy and Ed in my kitchen. Lee, May and MARIE! Are in my kitchen and I'm practically naked.

"Oh my!" I said as I tried covering myself and when I mean try it didn't work.

"Oh ya there here too" Eddy added.

"Ya Thanks for the warning!" I replied.

Marie walked up to me and gave me a kiss.

"Morning muffin" she said.

"M-Morning" I replied.

"I-I'm gonna go c-change" I added.

When I went upstairs to change my phone rang. It's my father.

"Hello" I said

"Good evening Eddward we were just calling to check up and to tell you we'll be home tomorrow" my father said.

"Well everything's fine as usual and thank you for letting me know Father" I responded.

"Well have a good day son. Bye." My father said as he hung up without letting me respond.

I let it go and finished getting dressed to go down stairs.

When I got down stairs everyone was chatting amoung themselves while I went and got a bowl of chunky puffs, then leaned against the counter.

"Sock head who were ya talking to?" Eddy asked and everyone looked towards me.

"My father called to check up" I simply said.

I sat at the table taking Marie's hand in mine.

"Well we better get to school soon" May said.

"Ya lets go" Ed replied.

Eddy started his truck and we all hopped in the bed of the truck. Marie sitting on my lap and May on Eds lap, Lee and Eddy are in the cab.

"Alright get out of my truck" Eddy joked as everyone got out.

We all met up with the rest of the gang.

"Did you guys hear there's a party tonight?" Kevin asked as he had his arm around Nazz.

"Ya you two going?" Eddy replied.

"Awesome" Nazz said as the bell rang for us to get to our first period class.

I kissed Marie on the cheek and took her hand as we walked to class.

"Aaaawwwwww how long as this been going on Double D!" Nazz was fangirling now.

"Yesterday for all of us" I replied as Kevin and Nazz looked at the six of us holding hands with our girls.

"We all knew it was gonna Happen someday" Kevin added.

"And you were right" Eddy replied as we walked into class.

We walked into class Marie sitting next to me and I assume you can guess where everyone else sat at.

About half way through class Marie started to mess with me which probably means she's bored so I just went along with it.

"Eddward! Marie separate" the teacher demanded which didn't budge Marie she actually leaned back propping her feet on the desk not saying a word or moving, I just turned red like a tomato.

"Go stand out in the hall if you want to be even more difficult!" He demanded again.

"Fine. Come on Double D" Marie said grabbing my hand walking out into the hall now.

"Wow that's the first time I've actually gotten in trouble" I said as we stepped outside.

"Don't worry there's more where that came from babe" she said winking.

I smiled then she spoke again.

"Your not upset about me being the 'bad girl' type?" She asked.

"No. I'm not gonna change you and to be completely honest that's what I like most about you" I said with a smile in all honesty.

"Aw thanks babe" she said before she pulled me into a kiss.

"And don't worry you'll be getting in some trouble tonight worse then this" she said after our kiss.

"Oh I know" I said bringing her into another kiss.

Sorry ladies and gentlemen for taking so long to update. Hope you liked it. TMM :)


End file.
